Speak
by Du-Kun
Summary: Duo is a boy who hasn't spoken for 8 years. Frusterating all previous instructors, he is sent to a new school, where he meets someone that might just crack his rock-hard shell. 1x2 lemon later, R&R! flames okay
1. The Person

I'm BAAAACK! I got the idea for this fic off of a book I once read, but I obviously changed it a bit to match my criteria (I.E: must be 1X2 matchup.) Basic story is: Duo, a teenager who has not spoken for 8 years, is sent to a school in hopes that he will open up, seeing as nobody knows about his past, when he meets a special someone... gee I wonder who?  
  
WARNINGS: Possible 1x2 yaoi lemon in later chapters, definetly some 1x2 spread throughout. Don't like, don't read. Don't send flames about how it's wrong or I didn't warn you about it, cuz it's right here.  
  
Other then that, I'm happy to accept flames!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I never will. If I did own Gundam Wing and their characters, I don't think I'd be here, slobbering over fics about them, n'est pas?  
  
Well, you must be sick of hearing me talk about nothing, so here is the fic!  
  
Speak  
  
Chapter One Unknown ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If I told you who I was, what I've done and where I come from, you probably wouldn't believe me. If I said to you all the things I've thought in my life, you'd probably laugh in my face. And If I told you all my deepest, darkest secrets, you'd never be able to sleep at night.  
  
But of course I won't tell you. I haven't told anyone anything for 8 years. They call me Nanashi, but I have a name. Anyways, they call Trowa that too, so I can't go by that. 'Course, I didn't know Trowa when I got that name. I won't tell them who I am though, so they just call me that anyways. No-name, just like they also call me No-face, and of course, the all-time favourite, No-Brain.  
  
Yup, that's me, Duo Maxwell, the walking mute who automatically is an idiot because I can't talk and can't write.  
  
But they're wrong, because I can talk, and you are reading what I write right now. I'm also quite smart, but because I won't write anything, they can't know that either. They can't even know why I won't talk.  
  
You can't know yet, either. Not yet.  
  
This story is about the one person who could know who I am, what I am, and what I see.  
  
But, like all stories, I'll have to start at the very beginning.  
  
::At the orphanage::  
  
Well, this is my home. Actually, this WAS my home. Beautiful place, neh? That is, if you have a taste for curling paint, rotting wood, and the same gruel for breakfast, lunch and dinner. I have to say, this is where being silent is actually a good thing, and for two reasons: A.) I didn't have to act like idiot, complaining about everything like the other kids, who would be dead otherwise under most conditions. And B.) It got me out of here.  
  
I sat there, day in and day out, watching the rest of the boys scurry around on their little social missions, going in clans to hoard food, or to settle petty differences. I did all my searching at night, when my mind tossed and turned over my past, my life that would be with me for forever.  
  
At first, the boys tried to approach me too, giving me a kind word or a smile. However, I shunned them all off. I didn't need them. I didn't need anyone. I could be self-sufficient for all of my life if I wanted to be.  
  
Boy was I messed up then.  
  
Anyways, today was another day, and like always, I was sitting in my small, dirty corner in the rags we called clothes then, watching the others with eyes like a hawk, even though I didn't know what a hawk was then, when I heard muffled voices from behind the wall. Crawling up to it, I placed my small ear against the plaster, to hear the voice of my caretaker, Mr. Robinson. He was talking to a kindly female voice, who was saying "I'm sure we can help him to open up." My Caretaker responded "That's all I ask. It scares me, having this older boy staring at kids half his age all day. It might help him to be around people closer to his age."  
  
"At our school, we try our best to help people fit in." The woman replied, opening the door to my right at the same time. Mr. Robinson looked down at me and said in a low voice, so as not to alert the other boys. "Now, Nanashi, you seem to not be doing very well here." He started. I just fixed on him with my piercing gaze. "So, we have decided to put you into a school that is run by Sister Rebecca here." He said, looking over at the younger woman. Still I didn't reply. "Okay, so if you don't mind, we'll be taking you soon, so pack up whatever things you have, and we'll go, alright?"  
  
I got up, silently and went to my room, picking up the only thing that mattered to me other then the cross I wore around my neck, a single glass dove. You can't know what's so special about that. Not yet.  
  
I came back downstairs to hear my caretaker saying one last thing "I just didn't know what else to do with him." Well, he wouldn't have to deal with me anymore, because Duo "Nanashi" Maxwell had left the building.  
  
TBC...  
  
Whew! That's over with.. Now for my reminders: R&R! Was that long enough? Too long? Tell me or else I'll send the Purple Cows of Death after you! (my code word for the Mafia.) ^_~ Thanks for reading it anyways! 


	2. The Name

Sir Gabs-a-lot: yes that's what I was shooting for. In most fics, he talks too much, so I decided to try somethin' new. As for the long chappies, seems that a lot of peeps want that so I'll try. going to be my little challenge of the day.  
  
black dragon: Well, hey I think your review was good but too short, too. ^_^ but I'll try harder to be long and booooooring. or whatever strikes my mind.  
  
MajikzPawn: U sound like one of the peeps that might rival with me for insanity. If Purple Cows of Death makes ya laugh, you never know how insane you are.. After all the question often asked is : Do insane people think they are insane?  
  
Mirasha: I used to love Puff the Magic Dragon . it's a sad song though, neh? I think that longer chappies is going to be the name of the game, and it's going to be a stupid school fic, there's always a lot of those, but I'm trying to make it different, not just "HE HAS TO DRESS LIKE A GIRL!!!!" ^_~ I like to be a little weirder then that.  
  
Foxx: I think you're right that it is a little obvious, but ya know, sometimes that makes it more interesting, by having something stick out like a sore thumb and make you angry at the person or w/e. As for the dove thingy, maybe I'll change that when I get around to editing it, 'cuz my thinking is, get out fics, then try to change them around to fit your new tastes. Other then that. I think I just need little language differences, but hey! For a person who hasn't said anything for 8 years, he has a little leeway to be over obvious right????  
  
Okay, that's all I think, nebody else review later, I might get to you, or YOU'LL JUST DIE AND YOU'LL NEVER LIVE HAPPILY KNOWING THAT DU-KUN NEVER WROTE BACK TO YOU THAT ONE TIME YOU REVIEWED HER WORK! Or you'll just say "Oh well." And get on with your life.  
  
Warnings: slight 3x4, nothing too serious, you should be able to handle it.  
  
I think we be ready for chapter two now!  
  
Chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We walked a short distance out to the street, which I hadn't seen in daylight for years. My eyes squinted at the bright unpleasant feeling of the sun. It burned my white skin, sent tears to my fire-swept eyes. Giving myself time to adjust to the new environment, I stood still, blinking fiercely to try to stop the pain in my eyes. The sister took it to be my sorrow for leaving the dump I'd resided in for so long.  
  
"Don't worry." She said in a soothing voice "You'll see, you'll like the new school just as much." I was slightly confused until I figured out that she thought I was unhappy about the move. I chuckled slightly in my head, but , as I'd gotten so good at, the outside showed nothing but my dead, all-seeing stare. Automatically noticing the way one leg shifted behind her in her obvious discomfort, I decided to give her a break and stepped up to the car we were to be leaving in. I hardly remembered the last time I was in a car. Hell, the last time I'd seen a car, I had been knocked out by a broken beer bottle and suffered from a concussion for the next two days. Mr. Robinson cared, of course, but I've found that people lose interest in things that never react to anything, so eventually he left me alone, sitting as I'd always had.  
  
I opened the door and got it, being careful not to shut the door on my long hair. It was my pride and joy. We didn't have scissors at the orphanage, so almost everybody's hair had been in a ragged state, but mine had stayed even the whole 8 years, because it never seemed to break. It reached down to my thighs, swishing whenever I walked anywhere. It also made a nice pillow, or a good barrier against the rain back in the days before the orphanage.  
  
The engine suddenly rumbled into life, and I clutched the bottom of my seat and held on for dear life. We were going so fast! It felt a little weakening, to be strapped into a seat, with no control over where we are going or how fast we were getting there. I'd never been so constrained, I'd always been alive and free, with all the choice in the world.  
  
Trees whistled past outside as the car shuttled off towards our unknown destination. The scenery was beautiful enough, I guess, but I couldn't concentrate on that. I couldn't concentrate on anything, in fact. For only the second time in my life, I was not sure what I was doing or where I was going. My stomach wrenched as we stopped abruptly , sending my head crashing into the soft padding of the driver's seat in front of me. Sister Rebecca immeadiatly turned around, taking her hands off the steering wheel to see if I was alright. I gave her a warning glare before opening the door and hopping out, already halfway across the long, wide green lawn before I heard her door slam behind me. A second later she stopped me and turned me around to face her. "Now, young man, I need to know your name. If you are going to treat me with disrespect like that, I'll need to have something to yell at you by."  
  
No response. 'Just keep quiet, Duo' I whispered to myself. 'They can't hurt you and you can't hurt them if you just keep quiet.' I felt a bit of satisfaction filling my heart when she wearily put her arms aside and sighed. "I give up. Just go inside, I'll be there in a second to get you ready." 'Wow,' I thought 'She was the first one to crack yet.' I turned on her and silently walked up to the office where I was to wait for her.  
  
Squeaking ever so slightly, the large mahogany door swung open to reveal the most comfortable room I'd ever seen. In one corner, there was a large, ferny plant, and in the other, a big Grandfather clock. In the center of the spacious room was a simple wood desk with a elegant leather chair behind it. I sat on one of the cheaper chairs, but then decided that I'd would just get it dirty, so instead I laid on the floor.  
  
Bad idea. Sister Rebecca flew into the door and almost tripped over my lithe body that looked for all the world like a doormat that needed to be washed. "Oh HONESTLY, nanashi, take a seat!" I made no move . "NOW!" That time I MOVED. Grabbing the seat I'd just left, I flung myself into a heap, my arms and legs getting tangled in my hair. "here, let me help you with that." She said, about to try to untangle my hair from my limbs. I just glared at her again through cold, amethyst eyes. This was my hair, my body, and she couldn't touch it! Sighing dejectedly, Sister Rebecca sat in the larger leather chair. "You seem to be a quiet, cold one, so maybe it'd do you well to be paired up with a nice, louder one." She said. I had no idea what she was talking about. Paired up? For what? What was I doing? Not paying much attention to my confused look, she turned on the intercom and said "Mrs. Wallick? Can you please send in Quatre Winner?"  
  
"Right away, Sister Rebecca." Came the smart, quick response, followed by the click and hush as the machine turned off. She smiled sweetly, saying "That's my first secretary. I just got promoted, so now I'm second-in-command, after Mother Toblerone, of course." I stared blankly at her. I still didn't know what was going on. I'd vaguely heard of a school, but I didn't know what one did there, just that only the rich kids got into ones like these, with large lawns and old picturesque buildings. A rap at the door snapped me out of my thoughts as a high- pitched male voice said "You called me, Sister?"  
  
"Oh yes, Quatre, come in please." The door slowly opened to reveal a teenager of about my age. He had platinum gold locks of hair that were very strategically placed on his pale head. His skin was whiter then mine, amazingly, even after 8 years of being stuck inside a building except at night. The most startling thing about him were his eyes. They were huge! Giant pools of aquamarine, and they sparkled with a light. "So," he said eagerly. "What am I here for?" He was almost jumping at the thought of helping somebody do something, I could tell by the way he clasped his arms in front of him and walked forward. I was very good at reading body language, as well as being very good at hiding my internal feelings. " I need you to navigate this... nanashi around the school, help him learn the ropes."  
  
"But.. Trowa's been here longer then I have..." Quatre stumbled, looking confused before he noticed me sitting quietly in the chair, my eyes closed as if in sleep. "wait.you mean him?" The answer he got was a slight nod. "OH boy!!! I get to guide somebody around! What's his name?" The Sister sweatdropped then, saying "Well, he doesn't exactly have one yet.. So we just call him nanashi."  
  
"But that's what we call tro-kun! We've got to think of a new name for him!" Sister Rebecca shrugged "Well, whatever you like... it doesn't make a difference to me."  
  
"Now, what would you like to be called?" Quatre asked. I just glanced up at him, but I didn't glare. Quatre hadn't done anything wrong yet, so I thought there was no reason for me to be unpleasant to him. He cast his eyes at me, realizing I wasn't going to say anything. Then he looked me up and down, then he said " I think I'll call you Solo, because you're all alone." Once again, I was struck, and I must have resembled a dear in the headlights. How could he have known? Over and over again it bounced in my head  
  
How could he have known?  
  
TBC....  
  
Heehee, I kinda went for the obvious choice in a name, but hey give me a break I am tired! I think this one's a little longer... sorry for taking so long, had school and stuff like that. R&R!  
  
//^_^\\~~~~~~~~~ Or else Duo'll be after you!!!  
  
Heero: Easy answer to that problem you know. DK: really? What's that?  
  
//O.O\\~~ 8 ~~~~~~~~ Heero: scissors.  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. The Enemy

Hello again! LOTS of thank-u's to hand, out, so here we go!  
  
Free Thinker: Well, I try to write longer, but sumtimes it gets hard .. I wanna multi-chapter fic or else I have to keep thinking up new ideas, and that takes me a little while...  
  
Violet_eyes: yes we all gets the school thingie. sumtimes u can rewrite these fics a bit and use them for English assignments. That's always funny, when you get an A for sumthing originally writ for nothing but sheer boredom ^_^ But mesa try to crank things out faster! ::shoots jar jar binks:: there we go no more mesas now.  
  
Emily Hato: hey welcome back to the realm of Du-Kun! Yes, q-man is over the top, but hey, kinda funny imagining some big business guy going "Oh Boy!!" and jumping around like a buffoon, n'est pas?  
  
: ) : well.. What was good? Heero: hn.. Pink bunny slippers... DK: uh, heero wake up and answer the question! H: huh? Oh hn....... Iie I won't.::goes back to sleep:: Dk: ^_^' oh well..  
  
Penny: well, okay since you asked nicely... you can experience more randomness! ::starts doing a little cheerleader dance:: YAY!! ::shoots cheerleader:: okay no more jumping now.. heehee I kill off a lot of characters to stop the random affects!  
  
*Vic*: Yes, that'll be different, trust me.. I 'll make it weird, even if I gotta burn down the school or sumthin..which hopefully I won't.  
  
Akennea: Ohhh.. u misspelled cool. I is gonna kill u now.. U no I dun like misspelling things... ^_^ thanks for reviewing , very imformative.  
  
Triton Bloom: yes and since when was heero nice, either? No, introducing heero now would make the fic too short. thanks for the positive review about the past thing, u wanna know the real secret to why I won't tell anyone about the past yet? IT"S CUZ I DUNNO IT!!! Heeheehee I luv making fics off the top of my head and seeing how they turn out. ^_~ think I've almost got this one down now though. Oh and thx for the sympathy about school, seems lots of peeps hate it too, so it's strange how we read fics about them, n'eh?  
  
Shini-girl Kit: uh okay there I posted it in about 5 seconds, pretty impressive eh?  
  
Sir-Gabs-a-Lot: Don't worry, that's about how I sound now. if ya look at the previous reviews, they are kinda strange, invololving me shooting jar jar binks and a cheerleader , as well as burning a school down. My suggestion; get more sleep, and if you can't, rev yourself up with so much chocolate you can't go to sleep if you try. heehee mmmm Hershey's..::starts drooling like homer simpson:: And for your information, it's Sister Rebecca, not Sister Helen! ( I like to pretend I have SOME originality in my stories.) : )  
  
ShadowedSoul: Well, sure you can use that quote if you wanna... rather diepressing though, n'eh? But thanks for thinking it's so great! (you can thank my English teacher for that, she always made me write these depressing things. strange lady..) Keep the reading up, might get a little happier, but will try to keep it a little weirdy-dark feeling. ^_^ You don't even have to give me credit for that line if you don't wanna.  
  
Well, offer the same as before, if I didn't get you, yell at me and I'll get you next time, and I'll have a nice present for you too ::hides grenade behind back:: But really, I welcome flames, they make me sound less like me and more like a . less insane person?  
  
Warnings: Just enough AU to confuse you about the real story line, in terms of past and family tie-ins, so be warned. I'm not ignorant, I just love slightly screwing up Duo's past to fit my whims. Also mild 3+4, will be 1x2 in later chapers, as already mentioned.  
  
Okay finally, chappy 3!  
  
Chapter 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How could he have known? This boy, who didn't even know me five minutes ago, just named me Solo. How could he have known?  
  
Inside, my mind was a mix of confused emotions, but outside, I kept my deadpan expression for the aqua-marine eyed boy to see. He didn't seem to care, though. He kept babbling incessantly about this and that, including such useful facts as "And this hallway we're walking down, it's a hall!" Thank you captain Obvious, I thought to myself. It had been like this for nearly half an hour before I realized that this was his way of stopping from being uncomfortable. I wasn't filling up the empty air, so he felt he had to. This was his way of covering up for my abnormality.  
  
"... and this is where you take your English classes in 3rd grade, of course you don't need to know THAT, that'd be silly, you in 3rd grade. Ha ha that's funny!" He laughed out loud halfheartedly, making the sound rebound off the empty walls, creating the feel of the dead air to be even more stoic. "Well, Solo.." Quatre trailed off, looking dejected and full of failure, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, for school. We'll pick up your books then and stuff." I just stared at a spot over his right shoulder, pretending to be very interested in the wall, not really paying attention to a word he was saying. The Arabian stopped the trivial chatter, and looked me hard in the eyes. "Solo.. Why don't you say anything? I know you understand me, and I know you are smart enough to speak, so why don't you? What are you afraid of?"  
  
I couldn't tell him what I was afraid of then, I was still withdrawn, in my shell. And this shell was not going to break.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sleep and consciousness never really make a huge difference to me. They're always full of my past memories, images that you never want to see again, but you always end up seeing nothing but them. Whisps of the dream kept flitting through my mind as I dressed myself in the school uniform I had been fitted for the day before. Nice deep blue pants that cost more then anything I'd ever bought..er stolen in my life, and they had been given to me for free along with the light blue shirt and colbalt tie. They really had a thing for blue here. The blazer that we wore in winter was blue too, matching the slacks. About the only thing that wasn't blue was the silver badge that glistened with the name "Wentworth Boy's School" and the motto "Honor ante Honorees" ; "honour before honours" Bet you didn't know I could read latin, huh? A lot of people don't think I can. 'Course, none of them really know how much I know about anything...  
  
I stepped out of my dorm room, which for the night was empty. My unknown dorm mate would be coming that evening, with everybody else. Hurriedly I scurried downstairs, about to head off to get my books, when I was met by none other then the smiling Quatre. "Ohayou gozaimasu So-chan!" I groaned inwardly at the name and how it was being demeaned. "You weren't going to leave without breakfast, were you?" He queried, looking at my eyes hopefully, obviously in search of an answer. I was confused. What was this breakfast thing? I'd never heard that term before. I decided just to follow the blond to a large room, probably 3 times the size of the entire orphanage, filled with small tables that seated about 12 each. Only a few of them had people sitting in them, most of them teachers. However, there was one boy that Quatre obviously knew, from the way he greeted him: A kiss straight on the lips. "Ohayou tro-koi!" He said loudly, while I just stood there, waiting until Quatre took his seat to take that as a sign that I should sit too. "Good morning, Little One." The other boy said. He was tall, about 5 foot 11 or so, with a bang that defied gravity by pulling straight over one eye, leaving the other eye as the only one you could see, which was a pretty emerald green. There was no pretty about him though. 'cute' just wasn't a word you'd place with him. That was Quatre. This guy was HOT. I almost gasped out loud when I heard myself say that. A guy, hot? Even I knew that was not normal in everyday society.. I shrugged it aside as I just stared down at the table, drawing imaginary shapes with my fingers. Was this breakfast? Because if this was, I didn't think I'd be coming back, there was nothing to do here. I didn't have anything to do with either 'Tro-koi' or Quatre.  
  
Quatre didn't think so, though. "solo. this is Trowa, my friend."  
  
"Just a friend? I think I'm hurt now." Trowa said, putting up a mock frown. Quatre quickly kissed him on the cheek. "aww, I knew I'd get some emotion out of you eventually.." he practically purred. Then he pulled himself away abruptly "Well, I think I'll go get breakfast. How does bacon, eggs and toast sound to you?"  
  
"just fine, but can you add a grilled tomato? I'm quite partial to those." The chestnut-haired boy called to the boy sauntering over to a siverish thing that smelled like food. "So, tell me about yourself." Trowa said, leaning forward in his chair. I just stared out into space. "Where are you from?" 'Don't say anything' I told myself again. 'It'll all be better if you don't say anything at all.' Trowa didn't seem to get exasperated like Sister Rebecca and Quatre had, though. "I understand, Solo. I know what you're doing, and trust me, I've been through it. It's better to give up the silence, better to open up about yourself." Sure. I had thought that once before, and had paid dearly for it. That's when I knew, just shutting up, just watching, was the best way.. the images flashed before my eyes again, but quickly I shook them away as I saw Quatre coming back with three plates stacked high with enough food to feed my entire orphanage for 3 weeks. I gaped at the sheer volume of the nourishment of bacon, eggs and toast. I must have shown that on the outside, too, because Quatre replied "I know, look at the crap they call food. How are we supposed to live on this junk?" He was blind and stupid sometimes, I realized. Little did he know how much less a human can live upon. I knew though, and this was heaven to me.  
  
45 minutes later, both Trowa and Quatre had eaten the entire plateful of food. Mine had only lost half a strip of bacon. Forcing myself to eat 2 bites of egg, I shoved the plate away. I couldn't stuff any more into my already hugely full stomach. Quatre gaped in shocked horror. "No wonder you're so slim! You're an anorexic, aren't you? That's no way to live you know." He didn't realize I'm an orphan, I realized. He thinks I'm an ordinary kid. I fingered the glass dove I had hidden in my front pocket, felt every curve of it, as I had many times before. No, I thought, I haven't been a normal kid for 8 years. And after that, I'll never be a normal kid again.  
  
"Well, come on then, Solo. First class is American History, and then Art, then you get to meet your new dorm mate at recess time, we get a whole hour for it here you know." I laughed silently to myself as I thought how interesting that meeting would be, and the months to follow of absolute silence in the room. I could deal with that. Atfter all, I've found you shouldn't do things if you can't handle them, and I was the one who would have created that silence.  
  
I got up and followed the slightly shorter Arabian, who was happily chatting to the taller brown-haired man. He seemed not to talk very often, because there was a lot of body language rather then actual oral language. My eyes darted to and fro across the now-crowded hallways, memorizing faces as I went. Never writing anything down, I'd gotten used to just observing, watching, and trusting my memory to bring it back up at any time.  
  
Eventually we took a sharp left and ended up in a small, cozy room that was not so cozy at the moment from the over-crowding of bodies. The smell didn't annoy me, unlike most people, who were complaining loudly "Who had beans for breakfast?" I laughed slightly in my head at the stupidity surrounding me. Try smelling a guy who probably hadn't taken a bath for 3 days, and smelt of beer, sex and sweat, then try imagining stealing from his grimy pocket a crust of bread that was soaked with booze and eating it. Then, once you do that, then you can complain to me. Of course, nobody was. I wasn't saying anything, wasn't showing any signs of openness, so others ended up complaining to themselves.  
  
No, the smell didn't annoy me, but the heat DID. I wasn't and still am not used to being in a room full of 25 sweating boys standing around in a room the size of a laundry room, crammed between the wide receiver and the lead of the wrestling team, and still trying desperately to get a seat and open my books. The noise immediately stopped, however, when the stiff- necked teacher waltzed through the door. A pair of gold eyeglasses swung from it's chain as the woman looked severely around the small class. Finally she sniffed and said "Good Morning, class" and where there was supposed to be a "Good Morning, Mrs. Bitnarch" there was quite a few "Good morning, Mrs. Bitch" Oh clever, I thought, rolling my eyes slightly. I was not the only one who hadn't said anything. Two others nearby me hadn't even looked up. One was a large guy, but he didn't look very smart, especially since he appeared to be taking a little morning nap. The other one was the one that got my attention, however. Unruly brown hair stuck out in random directions as the eyes glinted from beneath the mass. I could see immediately that this guy was not a approachable bloke. In fact, he reminded me a lot of ....me.  
  
Swiftly I turned my attention back up to the board, watching as Mrs. Bitnarch droned in a voice that would put a rock to sleep, talking about ancient things, like the Great War of Iraq, which was often portrayed as a great American victory, but most people knew better then that. Mrs. Bitnarch didn't seem to think so though. "And then, the great 'President', that's what they called their leaders then, George W. Bush swept in on those who were trying to oppress the Americans, freeing the poor country from almost sure slavery from the Iraqis." Some of the boys snickered at that, saying "Oh sure, helping America.. They weren't always poor you know.. I heard once they had a lot of money, and were eating like 2 as much as they needed too." I wasn't paying any more attention then they were, of course. All my attention was focused on that Japanese boy. Who was he, I wondered. He hadn't talked or acknowledged anybody since the class started. His eyes seemed to burn with an intensity, a light. Looking down at his book, I found he was not looking at the American History book like everybody else. Instead, his book was covered with blueprints, blueprints of armour, blueprints of robots, and many others. But the one that stood out at me was a blueprint for a gun. Could he have been the one? The one that murdered... my eyes flared up in anger as the realization struck me.  
  
I fingered the glass dove again, feeling the material slide cold against my hand. 'Yes' it told me 'he was the one...' I knew what I had to do, but I can't tell you. Not yet.  
  
TBC....  
::plays X-Files music:: strangeness in the air... 's death on the wind!  
  
Okay enough about that subject.. Anything else to add?  
  
Duo: There weren't any flying bunny rabbits! DK: uh... ya? So what? D: I WANNA FLYING BUNNY RABBIT!!! Dk: okay, here's a flying bunny:: hand him a blue one:: D: I WANNA PINK ONE! Dk; okay that's just a little creepy, even worse then the fic. D: ::changes into Quatre:: I wanna pink bunny rabbit! Dk: ::sighs:: finally, normality.  
R&R or else you'll get more stupid skits at the end of chapters, capice? 


	4. The Story

Welcome back..::yawns widely:: hmmm, need to wake up... CHOCOLATE! Okay, so here's today's thank-you's and random notes:  
  
Emily Hato: You can always find out if you were the first reviewer by checking out the review history, and going to the bottom, I believe. That should be the first one, maybe it is you. As for the Captain Obvious thing..shhhhhh, my brother made that up and he would be very unhappy to know it already exists... so don't tell him!!! ^_^ course you don't even know who he is..  
  
Artsyangel3: I'll try to put in da Wu-man sumtime if you want him.. But tell me if he should be a bad guy or a good guy, k? Otherwise, you might not like how I make him to fit the plot, which is constantly changing anyways. Thx for the review! Unfortunetly, I'm no good at writing things with Wufei as the main character, so chances are that you won't find him having a major part in any fic...  
  
: ): Honestly, I dunno what Heero'll be like, but I'll figure it out eventually.. Yes my pretty, poppies will make them sleep.. Poppies... ^_^" that had nothing to do with anything, but OH WELL! ::faints from exhaustion:: oh right, I have to write the fic...::Snores::  
  
Sir-Gabs-a-Lot: whoa! Okay let me have a minute to read this... okay now let me try to understand that... okie I THINK I GOT IT NOW!!!! I not in track, but I's in touch football, so lotsa running in that...yipes I'd hate to be your sis. wrecking a good printer like that shame on u! I'm not crazy either! ::looks over at right shoulder:: Right, Bob? You can see bob the evil Russian cotton ball, can't you??????? Someday he'll kill you all!!! BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA... Okay now to write the fic in my half-dead, half- crazy, half-sugar charged state. WHEEEE  
  
Nebody I missed, then too bad. You weren't cool enough for this crew. Here's a Bush Quote for you , from "They Misunderestimated me!" The Very Curious Language of George W. Bush: " I do not believe we've put a guilty- I mean innocent- person to death in the state of Texas." More later!  
  
Warnings: um. strange AUness, don't take it for fact, it isn't just trust me on this. PG-13 'cuz of stuff I can't say now 'cuz it wrecks my attempt at suspension here.. Okay? You'll know when you read it why it's the way it is.. "That's the way it's gonna be little darlin'!" oh boy, I need a drink.  
  
Okay chappie..::looks at list:: 4! Right that's right-four!  
  
Chapter 4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I could barely contain myself as I stormed into the Art Class. Of course, physically I didn't look any different. I was too good of a cover- up to show that out loud. My eyes, though, shone with a deadly power, and the rate of my footsteps pounding just slightly faster on the ground was my sign that I was angry, raging. Taking a seat, I faced the board silently as I forced myself to go through my calming ritual. Starting at my toes, I would work my way up to my legs, up to my chest, through to my head, into the deep centers of my brain. Slowly I felt my thoughts quell, boil down into a simple thought. 'the Japanese boy must die' Looking across the small table, who should I see but the same mess of brown hair covering the bronze-skinned head, which encased those two steely blue eyes. He was sitting next to a boy of Chinese descent, who seemed to like the quiet of his table very much. He did not, however, like my hair. "Look at that weakling, wearing his hair long and down like an onna, he could have at least put it in a ponytail..injustice.." He muttered throughout the entire lesson. We were supposed to draw something, whatever struck our imagination, for the next week. Looking across at the Chinese boy, who I learned was named "Wufei" I noticed he was drawing what looked like a robot.. Above it seemed to fly a bird, but it was sketchy still, so I wasn't sure about that. The Japanese boy seemed to be self-indulged in his own work, which was hard to make out anything, as he had started with individual lines instead of basic shapes.  
  
Looking down at my sheet, I realized, of course, that my sheet was blank. They wouldn't know what to do if I drew what came to my head, because I know what would come to mine, and it isn't pretty. Same images always inside me, torturing my soul, can't get 'em out.. But I've gotten used to it. The Art teacher tried to get me to draw, to do something, but had soon given up when there was no response at all. 'if you're so insightive' I thought 'why don't YOU tell me what's in my head?' At the end of the lesson, she still collected my sheet with everybody else's, putting my student ID "10447" on it, because of course I had only nicknames, no real names.  
  
But I'll always have my real name, always keep it. Other then the dove, it's all I have left of that time before the silence, the Joy time, the Time of Sunshine... Shaking my head slightly, I got up and took my books and pencils and walked silently out the door, ready to freak out my new dorm mate during recess. Picking up my pace, I decided I wanted to be first, so I could claim the top bunk. Always safer up there, instead of down, down...  
  
Unfortunately, I didn't get there first. Although the door was closed, I could see by the light filtering through the bottom that someone was already there. Taking out the small, silver key, I unlocked the door to come face to face with-him. Of course. Cobalt eyes gazed angrily up at me, while my emotionless violet ones stared back. Deciding not to waste time doing nothing but look at his eyes, I put down my stuff and claimed the unoccupied top bunk. Jumping up, I hooked my arm around the post and easily pulled myself into the cot. I couldn't believe the softness of it. I'd almost forgotten how soft a bed could be.  
  
Target Enemy just stayed on the floor where he was, staring up at me, while I looked away. He'd loose attention eventually, everybody did. 15 minutes later, I looked back again, to see he was still looking at me with that weird gaze. What was with this guy? I felt my anger riling up again, so hard I couldn't contain it. Instead I just turned my back again. He would feel my wrath eventually..  
  
I kept shifting. I knew this guy was somehow breaking through my barriers, but how? Again I tried to build my defense back up, but it was still bending and shifting. How could this guy be so piercing? He hadn't talked the whole time we'd been in here, and recess was half-over. And he was the one I had to kill, why not now? Why not show the emotion I wanted to show after 8 years of waiting, of plotting.. But had I grown so afraid of my own true feelings that I could not show them at all? I tried to force myself forward, to roll off the bed, to strangle him, to yell in his ear why he should die, had to die, must die by my hands. In my mind's eye I could see him struggling, fighting, then eventually giving up, going limp for forever, a taste of his own vile medicine.  
  
He was still sitting on the floor, staring up at me, then I could see his lips move before I heard a rich baritone voice spill out a moment later, saying "I know what you're going through, and I've been there before." WHAT? That creep, that murderer knew what I'd been through? He'd experienced it? Well, no shit he did! He made me what I am.. He did it to me.  
  
Looking through new eyes, I could see me leaning over his head, which was lying on the ground, bleeding freely, whispering hoarsely in his ear, in a voice I hadn't heard for years except in my head "No. You have not been what I've been through yet. Let me tell you a little story.." I said quietly, remembering how every moment happened, for it was frozen in my mind, and will always be there.  
  
::8 years earlier, L2 colony::  
  
The rain pounds steadily on the ground. I can feel my heartbeat mixing in, fast as a rabbit's in my fear. Cuddling closer to my mother, I fell her arm wrap around me, squeezing me, holding me tight. She leans up closer, and in her soft, velvety voice, now filled with the same terror I am feeling, says "Shhh. just be quiet, just be quiet.." I don't know why we are hiding under this shelter underneath an overhang, I don't know why we are so afraid, but we are. And I feel it too. My little brother, still a baby, whimpers and tosses and turns, not used to the cold air, the pounding rain. Neither am I. Drenched to the bone with my thin dress shirt and easy-going pants, I shiver a bit, but, heeding my mother's warnings, I stay quiet, stay hidden, stay safe..  
  
Shouts from down the street. A language I can't understand. I don't understand anything right now, I'm so lost, so afraid, but not alone, not alone. As long as my mother and Solo are with me, it will be alright. There was no father, we never speak of him, never talk of him. I don't know what a Father is, all I know is that we don't have one. The footsteps come closer, I feel my heart beating loudly, they're going to find us, going to.. Suddenly I realize that I don't know what they're going to do to us. The footsteps slow down to a pacing walk, investigating every corner, every street, every sidewalk. A loud order, followed by a quickening pace as a man checks the street around us. Mother scrunches into the shadows, I follow her, dragged along by her sharp, strong hand. Her nails dig into my arm, and me, not used to the pain, shout out loudly at the sensations tingling across my arms. My screech echoes around the cold, wet cobbled streets, and a moment later , a quickening step tell me that the soldiers are coming this way, coming towards my screech, my sob of pain mixed with the adrenalin of hiding from these faceless enemies. More pain, the one in my arm replaced with ones in my head, on my leg, my chest. My eyes turn red, I can't see, I taste blood. I see guns, pointed and long, cocked right towards my head, as I hear voices saying, this time in Common "Is this the one we need?" A deeper voice says back "No, the younger one, the baby..." Glancing up, I see grey uniforms that had been surrounding me, pushing me, pulling me, but letting up as I look over towards where my mother was, just a moment ago, her face in horror at the noise I'd made. She was being surrounded by a whole mob of the grey uniforms and glistening guns, and in the midst of it all stood a young boy. My age, he looked. He was holding a gun as well, and staring straight at me with dead eyes. Eyes that had only seen death. Blue eyes the colour of a cold winter's storm. Chocolate locks of hair covers his forehead, plastered down by the rain. He gazes at me for a few more seconds before turning and looking straight at my mother. I could see death looming in her eyes the second the uniforms swarmed on her. I shut my glazed, red-tinted eyes, afraid to see what was there, and what wouldn't there soon..  
  
My mother was slumped over, still clutching something, but it was not the baby anymore. Forcing my legs to move again, I stumble through the rain, across the now-vacant street, devoid of the army men or the small, quiet boy, shouts still ringing in my ears from streets two or three blocks down. I can see now, the red has turned to pink, ,then is gone as tears run down my cheeks. I can see she is dying, even in my young state, I can see she is falling, not going to come back. I scurry over to her side as fast as I can, falling over to lean over her head, tears choking up my throat as I whisper "Common mum, get up, please. We have to go, they could come back-" I'm cut off by her whisper "No, they won't be.. They've got what they wanted." She groans, I can see her pain, and she takes her hand away from her chest, still clutching it into a fist. Gasping, I see the huge gash tearing across her, sending little crimson rivlets into the gutters beyond. Gazing into her eyes, I see no anger, only sorrow, only loss. "They. they took Solo. I only have you now, only you.." She groaned, squinting her eyes tight, and I hear myself, in my boyish 7-year old voice, calling out "shhh, don't talk, be silent, be quiet." She smiles faintly, saying "No, this I can't be silent for. I must do this now." She opens her fist, thrusting something small into my hand. "This, was mine, was Solo's, and now should be yours. Take it, keep it, to remember . us by." She shudders violently, then says "I love you Duo, and you'll always be in my heart." Giving a final shake, she relaxes suddenly, her arm falling limp on her bleeding chest. Her eyes gaze up at the heavens, blank, soulless, empty. My heart feels empty too. I cry out to the world around me, not caring, not caring, I just want this pain to end.  
  
It's worse then any pain I've experienced before, sending bursts of licking flame up into my stomach, clutching up my chest so I can't breath, can't think, can't feel. Only one thought burns in my head now, 'If only I'd stayed silent' If I could have just stayed quiet, none of this would've happened. We'd be safe, we'd be free. I vow I will never break my promise to Mother again, for I failed her, and she died for it. I failed her, and my brother was lost to me, never to be seen again. I will not fail this time. From now on, I am nanashi, the silent one, never again will I speak and ruin somebody's life. I will stay quiet, so I won't have to see that again.  
  
That night, I wrote the last thing I've written for 8 years. A simple haiku. As the red sun sets, So does my poor, tortured soul Going as they came. I promised that that would be the last thing I would write, until the sun rose again, until my mother's blank sightless eyes, looking at the sky, could find that sun shining on her head.  
  
::8 years later::  
  
"..you were that small boy. I saw you hand the gun to that man, I saw you 8 years ago, and I didn't do anything." I whispered, finishing my tale. Leaning up closer, I said so quietly, it could have been the wind "And now, you must die." I needed his to be staring sightlessly into the sky. But this time, I would make sure he'd never see the sun.  
  
TBC...  
  
Well, there's the big secret. hope that was traumatic enough for the treatment he gave it.. Tell me if I can change anything by giving me a review! Just one easy letter can get you a much better fic! Call now at 1- 800-FOR-A-FIC and receive a free thank-you note from me, Du-Kun! ::leans over phone expectantly:: common... I know they'll come eventually..  
  
Wufei: I only appeared once in this fic, and it was in a weakling Art class! Injustice!  
  
DK: well, best I could do under short notice,. W: well do better!!! DK: ^_^" okay.. I'll try.. 


	5. The Music

Hello again! First of all, there seems to be a loooooot of confusion about what the hell Heero has to do with anything. Rereading my chapter (which I wrote when I was half dead and couldn't think anyways,) I found it didn't make much sense at all. In fact, I probably would've yelled at myself it was me who read my fic... well you know what I mean! Anyways, I've rewritten that chapter a bit, so I suggest you check it out before you read this one , so stuff makes more sense. ^_^ at least I hope so.. At least it puts Heero into the mix, so it'll make at least more nonsense that makes sense, okay enough talking about that, let's get on to other notes.  
  
Golden Rat: thanks for bringing that to my attention, like almost everybody else did, it made no sense except in my head. You know how that is when you don't write what you're thinking, and so it makes no sense? I think that's what happened..^_^ whee more sense I need.  
  
Emily Hato: well, sorry I forgot that was my old number (I wish) My real number probably doesn't make any sense. It's probably like grt-avnr or something. Anyways, as for the Duo , Solo thingy, just read the damn thing! I couldn't exactly make him younger , because then he wouldn't remember the story, and he was there before solo becuz they are blood relatives in this version.  
  
Artsyangel13: Well, I dunno what to do wit the Wu-man, 'cuz originally he wasn't part of this fic, so I'll find sumthing for him.... ah I gots it!! ::starts dancing in happy dance:: I know what to do with Wufei!!! and I also know how to make the plot even more insane with even more coincidence! Go me!  
  
Sir Gabs-a-Lot: by the way, great pen name, just thought I'd say so. Glad you kinda get it, I changed it to match a little more with the story. (I make changes here and there to make it make sense all the time) so hopefully you know now, once you reread it, why he wants to kill Heero. As for training fat birds, good for you! The world needs more fat birds. Sorry bout the longer fics, not very good at that. No energy to keep writing, adds another day to make longer, peeps get angry 'cuz I'm not updating fast enough. They want more MORE MOREEEEE!!!! ::stops looking insane:: okay I'm done now.  
  
Slash Gorden: Yes Duo's retarded... big secret he wanted to hide was that he really WAS stupid. Okay, I get the point, it makes no sense whatsoever, I changed it, now everything's a little better. And yes, Heero is 7 at the time. If you read Episode Zero, he and his "dad" do some pretty nasty things when he's seven, if you recall. ^_~ should make more sense now, anyways.  
  
Ris Night: don't worry, it wasn't you missing it, I were me. Glad you still like it thou, reedited it as I said before, so it makes a little more sense.  
  
Shini-Girl kit: ..well here's your free thank you now. THAnk YOU! Okay, no on to other stuff... j/k thx for reviewing, glad it's good, so let me write more!  
  
Warnings: not too much here, looking closely there is a reference to him being gay, but nothing too bad...  
  
Okay , finally chapter 5, (hope it makes more sense then chappie 4 did)  
  
Chapter 5 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And now you must die." I whispered, leaning in closer to hit him in the temples. I had picked up on the streets that this sends shards of bones into the oppenent's brain, killing them instantly. However, I had never been a soldier, and he had. Instantly I was flipped over so I was underneath him, and my arms were pinned helplessly to my sides. Knowing resistance was futile, I just waited, waited for the death that was coming for me. Rage was welling up within me, anger at the men who had shot my mother and taken my brother, anger for the boy on top of me who had disabled me so easily, and of course, anger at myself for failing.  
  
Looking up into those blue eyes, I saw a difference in the clarity. The eyes were blurring up, and it looked like his version.. of crying. He still had the same angry expression, and his body and breath were still perfectly under control, but I could see in his eyes the pain of a thousand deaths on his mind. He spoke in another quiet voice, but this one held no malice whatsoever "Didn't I tell you I'd been through the same thing? Didn't you believe me when I said so? Do you think you're the only orphan in the world?" He stared into my eyes with a knowing light, so I knew he could see right through me. Nobody else ever had been able to do that. But he seemed to see all my pains, all my life. I had told him the story of my past, but he seemed to understand what words could not say.  
  
"My mother was killed too. That man you saw me with, the one that took the baby? That was my father. He was also the one that killed my mother. I was too young to go off on my own, too young to understand what was going on. All I knew was, my father and his men were searching for a babe. We had gone to many homes, wealthy places, and found nothing. Then we came upon you. My father saw the baby and said he wanted him- I don't remember why. All I remember is seeing him kill the woman, and I remembered my mother, saw the expression in your eyes, the loss, the shame. Then I knew something that would change my life forever. I realized my father was not the man I thought he was, but a terrorist, inflicting damage on those who were below him. That night I ran away, swearing never to deal with his kind again." He paused a second, letting a very thin smile creep onto his features. "Of course, I am trying to deal with his kind now, but not in a good way." I was filled with shame again. I had wrongly accused somebody who turned out to be on my side.. And as a result, almost killed him. I was also filled with an even stranger emotion, and it took me a moment to label it ; pity. I felt sorry for the boy I had tried to kill 5 minutes earlier. As I looked into his depths, I realized he wasn't looking for pity. Cerulean eyes blazed with a deep intensity, one which I now understood. This man was going after his own father, to repay him for what he had done. I'd just been hiding in my shell for 8 years, lost in my own world of despair, while this Heero was after him at all costs. That was one of the two thoughts in my head at that moment.  
  
The other was a question: What did he want with Solo? What was so special about my baby brother? I did not voice this aloud, however, because my throat was sore. It had never done that much talking, and now felt like sandpaper. I was back into my protective casing. It had been my hideout for too long, and just poking my head out of my shell had distorted my view of the world all over again. Now it wasn't just a simple vicious murder, they had a purpose...  
  
So what was Heero doing staring at blueprints of guns during American History class? As if reading my mind, the Japanese boy replied "That gun that they used on your mother was a very special type of gun, used only for big-time corporations. I was trying to narrow the field down. I'm surprised it took this much time to get it down to this few. I still have 20 more companies to look through." This was taking a turn for a field I was not comfortable with. Companies and corporations? All involved in the murder of my mother and the capture of Solo? My small-time hatred had just gotten scattered to the four winds in the midst of evil plotting against my family, all of which I didn't understand. I wanted to know more, but I couldn't speak. I was held back by my own fear of stepping out, and for once, I wanted to. I wanted to get out there, to do more, but I could not force myself to. The other problem was that the bell had just gone for third period. Gathering up my stuff for English and for Music, I wandered out, carrying my cello and trying to balance "The Giver" on top of all the notebooks and other junk I had managed to bring along.  
  
English was boring. It always seemed to be boring to me. No matter how much people tried to imitate real life by spoken or written word, it just never seemed to come alive as much as real-life experiences did. Of course, most others in the class weren't paying much attention to the subject, but to the person talking. She was young, about 23 or so, but she didn't seem to notice how about 20 of the 25 boys in the class were drooling while she talked about "The Giver" by Lois Lowry. I wasn't, though. The whole class was filled with guys, so why would I concentrate on her? She seemed to be really into the book, though. Her green eyes flashed with enthusiasm as she explained Jonas's world of conformity and restrictions. I just stared straight ahead, allowing my mind to wander. I had just unloaded my whole life's story onto a person who I was going to kill, but now knew was innocent. I couldn't kill him now, that'd be just like killing my sweet, innocent mother. What the hell was I talking about? I couldn't get my mind cleared, no matter how hard I tried. This would take a little thinking to do...  
  
It took a couple of seconds for me to hear the tone bell to go to the next class. Quatre had to come and shake me awake, saying "Cummon, solo, you have Music with me 'n Trowa." I glanced over at the Arabian I had seen less then 3 hours ago, yet already seemed like a complete stranger to me. He did not know about me, he didn't know anything. But I covered my brief mind blank of my blond friend, getting up and picking up my stringed instrument carefully. When I was in the orphanage, they had one fiddle and a drums set. I couldn't bring either with me , so I was hoping to play one here, but they only had a cello or a flute left for me to play. I noticed that Quatre and Trowa were carrying instruments as well, both of them much smaller then mine, however. Trowa's I believe was a flute, and Quatre's was definitely a violin. Sitting down at our chairs, I saw who had taken the drums. I remembered him from Art class, the one who was drawing the sad-looking girl in front of the robot. Wufei, was it? He seemed at home in front of the drums, testing the snare for the right tension and readjusting the hi-hat. I turned my eyes back onto the cello, testing the first notes, which sounded weak and uneasy, but quickly getting into the rhythm and flow of the music. Soon I was warmed up and ready to go, when the Band and Orchestra teacher fairly bounced into the room. "Good morning class!" He shouted, smoothing his slightly rumpled red hair down. Faint, weak "Good mornings." Issued back. The teacher wrinkled his slightly freckled nose, saying "Let's try that again, class! Good Morning!" This time it was slightly louder, but holding a note of impatience as the group of boys responded "Good Morning, Mr. Gallagher."  
  
"Well, you lot are the saddest excuse for Band students I've seen in years." He said, shaking his head in mock sadness as he walked up and down the front of the room. He suddenly looked up and stared right at me and said "I mean, look at you. You haven't even said a word at all yet." I just kept looking dead. He stared into my eyes for a long time before replying "I've seen that look before. Trust me, it tells me more about you then you care to let me know." I doubted that, but did not say anything. Sighing, he turned to the class and said "Well, I want you all to find your own piece of music that you like, and bring it in for me tomorrow to play to the class. I want you all to play with some passion, and what better way to start then with a tune that really pulls your heartstrings?" This for the most part was greeted warmly. "For the rest of the period, however, I will be testing your ability on your favourite intstrument. This does not have to be the one you are playing now, it can be anything you know how to play, one that you live for, and love. I want to see how love of music affects you all." I knew exactly what to go for, and when my name was called, I went straight for the Electric Guitar standing quietly in the corner. Tuning up the guitar, I decided to go to a song I'd only heard once, but had somehow stuck with me. It was an old song, from about 40 years ago, back in the early 21st century, by a singer named Avril. I started up the main beat, and launched into a loud, full rendition of "I'm with You". There weren't any words that I would sing,of course, but my music told it all. After the real song was done, I kept going, making up my own music as I went on, letting the notes talk for me. I wanted somebody to feel my pain, even if they couldn't hear my story just yet.  
  
Finishing up the last chord, I carefully turned off the guitar to see the teacher looking inspired. "The others told me how I would never learn anything about you from what you do, but they were wrong. You just need to find your path, your way to life. They don't understand that." He smiled. "But I do. Good job, it really tells your pain for you, since you won't let it out by yourself." Gazing out the soundproof chamber he put me in for my personal evaluation, I saw Heero standing there, looking at me with those same eyes he had had 8 years ago. Blinking, I saw that he was gone, and for some weird reason, I felt a small tug at my heart at his loss.  
  
What was going on here? I was always in control of myself, always knew where I was going, but now....  
  
I was lost, and nobody was out to find me.  
TBC...  
  
Little bit on the short side, I know I'm sorry, I just wanted it to be out. So how'd you like it? By the ways, the school of Wentworth, as well as the motto, is taken off of my house at my school. I don't know how to read Latin, sorry. As I've said before, I don't know many languages, but I sure as hell love to use bits of 'em everywhere! Chappie 6 out when I get it out, k? And no more flashbacks hopefully. they leave too many holes in the plot.  
  
Zechs and Trieze: What about us? Where do we come in?  
  
DK: well, actually...  
  
Z&T: When do we commin? We wanna know!! ::starts howling like babies::  
  
DK: The thing is, I kinda didn't think I would put you in..  
  
Z&T: Oh, then we guess we'll go now. Allons-y, Treize!  
  
DK: okay... That was kinda pointless..  
  
Audience: WE AGREE!  
R&R OR ELSE!!! By the way, I have this question I need to be answered once and for all : Are illiterates confused by alphabet soup?  
  
Ja ne! 


	6. The Voice

So... you came back, did you? Decided to get started now..with chapter 6!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing, its people or anything else like that. Duo's mother, the teachers, all dem I ownzor, but most of dem are offa my school anyways (Including the name of the school and the motto, off of my house from my school) Quatre's obvious overinsanity is mine, however, because that is me most of the time, only less..stupid? I hope?  
  
Okay, on to review notes:  
  
Golden Rat: Yes I'm glad Duo didn't kill Heero either. I was agonizing about that for days on end "WILL DUO KILL HEERO IN MY STORY WHICH I'M WRITING???" ...or maybe I just didn't care.. go out into the world and read fics, my friend. Losta fics.. Don't know where any of this is coming from, but oh well.  
  
Hakumei: To answer your question.. I dunno. I felt like it. I think I was listening to it as I wrote it, I like her and all, but ya she's not like going in my history book for being the BEST EVER thing or anything like that.. at this moment I'm Australian, but I used to be American and I'm going back in a couple of months, so I don't favour anybody based on where they come from. As for Duo's brother and stuff like that , I'm as excited to find out as you are (I kinda make this up as I go along.) sumday I'm going to get stuck in a plot hole, but until then; LONG LIVE THE IMPROVIZATION!  
  
Nanashi Kage Enjeru: Well, thx for going to the trouble to go back and review ( I no I woulda just forgotten about it..) Quatre does need a chill pill, but ya know, with Duo silent, Heero quiet, Wufei muttering as usual and Trowa hardly ever even being on the scene, I needed an insane person to fill the dead air, hence : Q-Man is insane. And as in Space Balls, my saying is "May the shwartz be with you!" or " Love, harmony, and socks for all." Or last of all "Bob the evil Russian cotton ball will kill you all! MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHA.." Okay bye now. ^_^ don't worry, I don't think I'm that insane... but do insane people think they r insane? Hm..  
  
Beautifulelf: Hmmm. will think up name for Heero's father when the time comes (probably either another rip-off of my school or a twist of Gundam Wing life and people) Thx for reviewing- it was sad when Duo's mother dies, but most others were too busy wondering what the hell was going on to worry about that... ^_^ Ja ne!  
  
Devlzangel: Ya, I thought I'd do sumthin' different by making him all quiet, just to rattle everybody up, used to him as an idiot. As to what happened to Solo, well, you'll just have ta wait (if I told u, where would the pathetic excuse for a cliffhanger be?)  
  
Emily Hato: well, too bad I think they are confused 'cuz alphabet soup always confuses me... and hey we all sound stupid sumtimes ( like me about 23 hours of the day.)  
Many pardons for the lateness of mine piece, but the muse hath awaketh again after a long rest in Melbourne. I present Chapter the Sixth: In which Duo finds out that ..well thou will find out as well, when the time hath commeth!  
  
Chapter 6 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bell rang for Lunch. Gathering up my stuff, I walked silently out, up the stairs and into my dorm room, opening the small door to find it empty. My heart jurked again at the emptiness, but I shrugged it off and walked down to the lunch room, finding a nice, secluded corner where I could be alone with my thoughts, just like before. I fit in here, watching the boys walk back and forth with their mindless drivel filling my ears, just like at home. But was the orphanage really my home? Had I ever really had a home? Well, yes, but that home was dead. Dead and shot and lying sightless on the cold, rain-swept street, where the whole cobbled path was dyed pink my home's blood, and all for a baby I had almost forgotten, but not yet. All for a baby I wanted to see again, but could not. For I didn't know where this baby was.  
  
I didn't eat anything, of course. The meal from breakfast would be more then enough to sustain me for another 2 days or so, then maybe I'd eat something else. Looking at everyone else, I shuddered at the amount of food they were stuffing in their face. One especially pudgy boy was shoving a whole piece of cake in his mouth, muttering while bits of chocolate spurted out "Thank god for food.I was starving, I only had one stack of pancakes for breakfast this morning." Feh, he'd never been starving. None of these children had. When my eyes swept over to the only empty table left, I knew who would be sitting there even before I really saw the face. Of course, the other silent one, Heero. The Chinese boy, Wufei, walked up to him, exchanged about 2 words with him, nodding at me, then left again, leaving me feeling watched. Why was this boy watching me, and why was Wufei talking about me, too? I was so used to being ignored, alone, that just that simple acknowledgement of my presence scared me half out of my wits. I tried staring at Heero levelly, to match him eye for eye, but it was not working, and soon I was forced to look down, but I felt his gaze still burning, felt it in my head, and it hurt.  
  
I spent almost the entire Lunch period staring at the table, as if trying to find a hidden pattern embedded in the wood. Really my mind was full of thoughts, and the last thing I was trying to do was add another thought given to me by an old piece of oak. Finally I felt the eyes lift off of my head, and raised myself up to see me staring right into chestnut hair. I just sat there, obviously dumbfounded at the pile of locks in front of me. Slowly he picked up his head to look at me straight on, then looked back and forth, to make sure we were not being heard. Then he leaned up close and whispered "I've found him." Then he got up and was gone before I even had time to respond. Had he really found his father? And does that mean.... had he found Solo too? Forgetting about the second half of the day, I got up from the table and ran to my dorm room.  
  
I was aware of the eyes of the other boys on my neck, but they weren't as searing as Heero's had been. Listening to their mutterings, I heard snatches of conversations such as "Look at him, runnin' so fast.. Where's the fire, idiot?" and "Hey, aren't you supposed to be the dead one?" When I rushed past a particularly tall guy, I felt my hair slap him in the face as a raced helter-skelter to chase down the Japanese boy. Unfortunetly, my progress was stopped by a hand reaching out and grabbing my 3 foot long strands. "Where do you think you're goin', moron? Aren't you gonna say you're sorry after hitting me with this rat nest you like to call hair?" Without even taking a second glance at him, I used the momentum I still had to grab his arm and flip him over my shoulder, then stepping over him as he stumbled back up. I felt an arm hook around my legs as I fell in a heap again, rolling over too slowly and suffering a painful blow to my jaw. Narrowing my eyes slightly, I reached up and gave a punch to his stomach, which he hardly flinched at. "Huh, that's all you got? You ain't nothin', man. You ain't never gonna be more then nothin' ever!" I struggled up, blood cutting a line down my jaw as I breathed in deeper.  
  
::flashback::  
  
I'm helpless, too weak to help save my mother, just watching, can't move, can't fight back..  
  
::present::  
  
"No." I whispered, so quietly only I could hear it. "no, I am not worth anything, but you aren't going to stop me, ever." The giant got a blank look on his face at me talking, TALKING back to him. I took that moment to smack him in the cheek with an uppercut, then running at a headbutt to knock him to the ground, until he lay, helpless, blood flowing freely from a runny nose brought on by impact. I kicked him again and again, even when I saw the eyes staring, blank at the ceiling above him. "Nobody's going to stop me ever." I said, then I jumped over the puddle of crimson liquid flowing, flashing like lightning back to the dorm, ready to go, and save my brother. I knew I could do it, and I knew I wouldn't be a nothing again. The whispers had changed. "Wow, he creamed him." "Can he even get up?" "I dunno man, did you hear him? He said something.."  
  
Inside my head, it burned as I kept in unshed tears. I had become my own worst enemy. I had become a murderer.  
  
TBC...  
  
Whoa, overreaction there.. But oh well, I just put it in there spur of the moment, wonder how that's going to turn out?  
  
Hey everybody out there, gots two more words for you- that's three more words for you.. READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	7. The Dove

Unfortunately I didn't get very many reviews.. but I'll give out the thank u's anyways.  
  
Sorry for the short chappie last time, but I just wanted to get something out, and that was my way of doing that. Neways, the pace is going to WAY pick up, so if nebody's bored out there of my piddling with crud, not to worry!  
  
Ryoko-onee: Well, we'll just have to see hmm? Very odd chapter don't you think?  
  
GoldenRat: Kinda makes you wonder what in the world could drive him insane , but ya that was a lil crazy give me a break I wuz really zonked.  
  
Emily Hato: I guess I killed him ::looks at chapter and shrugs shoulders:: oh well. Yes, I'd agree with you the first fic was kinda ..well it didn't flow very well sumtimes. This one's better, but I'm having quite a time trying to decide where to put what events, 'course I'm not telling you what those events are, that'd be stupid, n'eh?  
  
l\/l4y 7l-l3 L337 133 \/\/17 j00.  
  
Chapter 7 right back at ya!  
  
Oh wait first, a little side note I forgot earlier: Warnings: this contains major OOCness (no duh.) as well as Yaoi cumin' up pretty soon in lata chapters. And don't even try to separate my past from their past, it's too weird to figure out. Oh ya, and I borrowed a little bit from the book Ender's Game and its sequel Ender's Shadow to make my ideas work a little better, so gomen nasai Orson Scott Card.  
  
Okay, let's try again!  
  
Chapter 6 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I dully felt my legs striving to move. I knew one of them was sprained at least, maybe even broken, but I had to keep going. I tasted blood on my lip, and gazing down at my right hand, I saw the liquid again...not my own.  
  
Whispers still followed me everywhere, but nobody tried to stop me this time. Most had seen what I'd done to the larger boy, just for trying to stop me, but that was the biggest crime anybody could do to me right now. Again, I felt the insistent thud of my left leg as it protested the torture I was putting it through. Great, I thought, even my own body wants to stop me. My brain kept flashing over images of the boy, laying their, shot by screaming men as they took the wailing baby, who was flailing his arms, futilely trying to get back to his still warm mother. I tried to shove the memory away, but it kept coming back to me, again and again. So strong was the picture that I didn't even notice him until I ran right into him.  
  
It took me a few moments to figure out who "him" was, but I figured it out once I had seen the small black ponytail that only belonged to one boy: Wufei. He swiftly turned around and took a hold of my shoulders, ready to throw me away, until he saw who it was. "baka.. What are you doing running around the school like an onna no ko who's lost her lunch tray?" I tried to wriggle away from him, but his hands were like cold vices on my shoulders. "Look me in the eye, Solo." Slowly I glanced up at the Chinese boy, watching as his eyes searched me, seeming to read me like an open book. "Hmm.. A murder? How strange, but you've seen murder before... wait..wait. You did it! This boy, he was the one you killed, that blood... it's not yours, is it?" Slowly, so slowly, I shook my head back and forth. The first question I had answered in 8 years. "I've seen a lot of murders, and I have slain before, as well, little one, and trust me, if it was for an honourable cause, it's all for the better." I looked at him straight in the eye. I was not honourable at all. I had kicked him again and again, even when I saw him dead, let out all my fury on him, just to see his blood run, to feel better, more whole again. It didn't work though.  
  
I still felt empty inside.  
  
He let go of my shoulders slowly. "I also see you have somewhere to go, and I will not stop you from that. Good luck, friend." Without another word, he turned and left, making me come back to what I was after. Powering my legs, which felt 100 percent better, I pelted off towards where I last saw Heero; outside the school grounds.  
  
It didn't take me long at all to find him, standing underneath a large weeping willow, his eyes gazing towards the outside of the school, towards the street. Taking a slight glance my way, he said one short sentence "Let's go" and started running out towards the street, hanging a sharp right. I easily caught up with him, matching him stride for stride. This was a turtle's pace! Picking up speed, I was pleased to find Heero was fit enough to keep up with me. I let him go a little ahead of me so I would know where to go. It was exhilarating, to be out on the streets again, although I felt exposed running around in broad daylight such as this. However, that soon ended as the pounding rhythm boomed in my ears as both of our feet hit the ground softly, creating a rhythm that kept for over an hour, until the sky was just starting to redden as the golden orb we call the sun started to sink below the horizon. Heero slowed to a trot, holding up one long finger to his lips, as the other one felt the air for wind direction. Heading downwind, we crept between bushes and some open plains until we met a wall of trees. I looked at him questioningly, and he nodded slightly, heading put through the huge trees, and, after a few moment's hesitation, I joined. We traveled through this forest for near 10 minutes before, quite as suddenly as it had started, the wood blockade stopped, revealing a clean looking laboratory lying fully exposed to the world.  
  
Taking no time at all, we scurried around the lengthening shadows. I knew where I'd learned my skills of sneaking to "borrow" somebody's wallet. (I had always given it back. just a little lighter is all) But where had this Heero gotten this from? Had his father taught him that before cruelly murdering his own mother? I decided not to worry over it too much, seeing it as just a trivial matter anyways. Leaning against the window, we saw some people walking back and forth, carrying little boards, scribbling notes hurriedly before moving on to the next observation center. Ducking back down quickly, we turned a corner to find an open door, just right there in front of us. I thought something was a little fishy about this obvious entryway, and Heero seemed slightly more cautious as well, but proceeded forward anyways. Everything was clear inside, clean and without a sight of another living thing anywhere. Carefully stepping inside, I slowly walked over to the only piece of paper left out. On it was engraved "Project Number 17463: Project name: Tree of Life." Below it were figures, observations and other notes on it which made no sense to me.  
  
I didn't even hear the door slide shut behind us, but I did hear the click of the lock, and the clearing of a throat. Spinning around, I found Heero lying unconscious and me surrounded by 5 or six people, two of which I recognized. One was Heero's father, the soldier who had told the others to shoot my mother, who always was disappointed for not finding what he wanted so much until he found Solo. He didn't really surprise me much, for he was who we were looking for. The one that really surprised me was the one to his right.  
  
Rumpled red hair and a freckled face, but definitely not as bouncy as he was the first time I had seen him. Still lost? Think earlier this day. That's right, it was Mr. Gallagher, my music teacher. "Why, hello, Duo Maxwell" he started out cordially. How did he know my name?? "Oh I know quite a bit about you, Duo Maxwell, more then you know, in fact. For instance, I know what's important about that dove you have hidden in your left pocket of your pants. And I also know why I need it, what it contains. No doubt you don't, or you would have destroyed it long ago." I gasped in shock at what he was saying to me. "Oh, I see. The happy go lucky teacher act seemed to have worked on you, eh? Well, we saw what happened with that boy, how you beat him so he'll never rise again... He was our ..helper yes. We saw what you did, so we decided to do something about it, soon. We tricked your friend here into thinking he had found the answer after about 7 years of searching, because we knew he would be so desperate he would not double guess anything he found. We were right of course, and he didn't do it again, later, when we left this door so conveniently for you to use at your leisure. And now," he said, wrinkling his nose as he smiled cruelly "The dove is mine." Advancing on me, I decided I'd make a stand against him. Drawing back into a more crouched position, I wiped the blood still trickling down my jawline, and pulled my fists into fighting position.  
  
He laughed at my attempt. "You think you are going to beat me? Don't you realize what I want with that dove?" He circled me slowly, while I kept my eyes locked on him the whole time. "Heh, well you'll soon find out. Get him tied up." I glanced around, noticing the other men already upon me. I tried vainly to escape, and almost got out, but was grabbed by one arm and held back. "hmm.. A fighter eh? Well, we'll soon fix that." Reaching inside my pocket, he searched around until he found the small glass item. Glaring at him, I tried to struggle out, but the strong arms held me fast. Glancing over at me, he held the dove with the highest care.  
  
"At last..." He murmured, touching the item as if it was a sacred totem. Looking up, he grinned and said in a quiet voice "Do you know what this means to me? That boy you killed back there at the school, he was too weak.. As was another boy who left us, but eventually we will find him and eliminate him with this dove. Do you know what it contains, boy? No, of course you don't. You don't even know how to read, do you?" He laughed derisively, then turned his back on my glaring, flame-embedded eyes, towards a little slot in the wall next to a computer screen I had previously overlooked. Placing the dove into the slot, he talked over his shoulder "This dove contains genetic material, Duo. But not just any genetic material, young one. This material is enough to make your eyes boggle. Do you know why? Well, you must remember the story of Adam and Eve, correct? From the Religious Education you've taken in other schools?" He didn't look back to see if I nodded or showed any form of affirmation. "Well, your brother, Solo, also had a dove, containing material to give knowledge and power to my subjects and myself. Of course, I gave myself more then the others, but still that doesn't hold everybody. That's why I hired them." He pointed towards the 5 men holding Heero and me prisoner. "Anyways, this dove," he looked down at my precious item "This dove has the genetic material for life. LIFE. Do you know what life combined with power and knowledge could give me? I'd have obeying servants to go with me forever, and we'd have the invincibility of God himself!" He laughed maniacally, as the computer scanned the small trace of DNA inside the glass.  
  
I was lost for words. This is where Solo was? Where was he, then? As if reading my mind again, Mr. Gallagher turned around and said "Oh yes, your brother. how about I use him first? You see, I'm altering this DNA slightly, so that not only will these people live forever, but they will be completely loyal to me, ready to die for me. So why not test it on your brother first? He's always being ..objective anyways. Bring out Number 147!" Turning my head around, I saw the smaller, blond-haired boy kicking and biting every step of the way up to the computer screen. The red-haired Gallagher smiled again, letting only one side of his mouth turn up slightly. "no use fighting, little one. Soon you won't have any will to fight me at all. Why don't you just calm down and let the shot ease you into happiness?" At this, my little brother wrinkled his nose and spit right onto the man's black shoes, much to my satisfaction. The freckled man seemed not to notice, and took a small syringe from his pocket, filling it with the fluid that came from the counter next to the slot with the dove in it, then he approached the silver-eyed boy.  
  
"Now now, this won't hurt ...much." He said, placing the needle next to his arm, and slowly pushing into his skin. I gasped aloud as I saw the solution slowly emptying into my brother's small frame.  
  
What was going to happen? After all this searching, had I come here just to watch the end of my brother, just like my mother? Solo's eyes darkened, turned sightless and dull, but they weren't staring at the sky.  
  
They were staring at me.  
TBC...  
  
::dramatic music:: duh duh duh! Ooohh.. Chills down my spine, I don't like shots too much..  
  
There you go, a nice long one to make up for the short chapter last time. But you aren't getting any more chapters until I get more reviews! That was pathetic, guys! You can do more then three, I know you can! That's Du- Kun's challenge of the day, okay?  
  
^_^ Catch ya on da flip side  
  
Next Chapter: Duo gets a monkey? Or will Heero prance around in a tutu whilst Wufei plays the banjo? Or maybe none of those..maybe I'll stick to stuff that makes more sense, like mind-altering DNA junk.sure. 


	8. The Father

It's that time again, to say my thank yous, and this time it's a lot better reception, so I tried to get out this chapter as fast as I could.  
  
Black-Winged Angel: Well, thanx for the review on "Speak" I already have my next fic planned. Around mid-may, a whole bunch of crazy fics from like 3 years ago is due to come out, and that's going to be my insanity at work. (Things like the boys are enrolled in the army, Duo gets a monkey, and they all have to fill out the census, that kinda stuff)  
  
GoldenRat: Hmm. Surprised you with that one , eh? Well, originally it was just going to be a sentimental thing, but I thought that was overused, so I decided to change it to something that was needed.  
  
Dirge: To answer your question, Nanashi means "No-name" it was originally given to Trowa because they didn't know his real name (which isn't trowa by the way) Wufei is making an entrance, but probably not a huge role, just a minor thingie.  
  
Hakumei: Yeah, I was hoping the Genisis stuff would spark some interest. As for Card, I think that his Ender series was very good, but it just got horrible when he tried the more fantasy style stuff and not the sci-fi stuff.  
Vic: Hee hee sorry about that, but hey if you do get all zombied like Solo, I'll just say "Send Du-Kun money." and a month later, I'll get a million bucks on my doorstep ::thinks for a moment:: ooh that'd be nice, hope you do get like Solo ^_^  
  
Kyrbri : I'm glad it did, but if you please don't copy the same exact idea, because I don't cheat off of others, so it'd be nice for you to return the favour, but good luck!  
  
Ryoko-onee: You realize, of course that Solo's about 11 or 12, but ya he is cute like little brother cute in my head.  
  
From: chibidark angel: Hold your horses there, the yaoi will come in when the time's right, as for the "I love you" bit, probably won't happen unless you wait a really long time, I mean Duo's all still silent and stuff. As for the relationship starting, that won't happen for a little while longer (something back at the school we have to wrap up first.) For Duo with the monkey, that'll happen in late may, 'cuz that's when I'll be home and get to see my old archive back when I was more into humour then into the yaoiness and I actually did write a fic where Duo gets a monkey (really short thou) I will keep writing with no reviews, it's just that more reviews = more in inbox= reminds me to write more fic (I don't usually think of it otherwise 'cuz I already know how it all ends ^_~) Romantic fluff happens when I feel like it, but I was depressed when I started this fic, so I wasn't up for sappy stuff.  
  
kio-sama: Well that's good I know that my cliffhangers work on somebody. Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Get hooked on chocolate, it updates faster then me.  
  
Okay, think that be everybody, I hope. don't want anybody to feel left out..O.o so don't say I did, okay?????  
  
l\l0\/\/ l=0r 7l-l3 l\l3*7 cl-l4ppl3! (Now for the next chapter) in l337.  
  
Chapter 8 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had seen death coming for me, and I had seen death right before me, but never had I seen the look of death in my former brother's eyes. I say "former" because he didn't seem to be my real brother anymore, just an empty mockery of him, albeit a very dangerous mockery of him. I felt the constricting hands let go of me, instead surrounding my brother and I so that I couldn't escape, but wouldn't have anyways. There was no way I was going to leave an unconscious Heero with a crazed group of scientists and a hollow silver-eyed boy, and I couldn't leave a silver-eyed boy with a crazed group of scientists and an unconscious Heero. My only choice would be to change that setup.  
  
Even though Solo had no movement in his face, he certainly was immobile in other ways, as I was quick to learn. Ducking as he swung his small fist that was bursting with muscles, obviously part of the alteration, I slid across the floor to Solo's back, lightly pushing him forward to see if his momentum from the hit that was meant for me. He had better balance then I thought, though, for he easily turned around again and retaliated with a round-house kick that hit me in my already-swollen jaw from my last encounter with an enemy. I kept control of myself, quickly grabbing the arm and forcing him into a spin, allowing me to take the other arm and put them behind his back. Before I knew it, I was slammed down to the ground by a leg that had wrapped around the back of mine and unbalanced me, so I tumbled down while Solo stayed standing. He placed the toe of his shoe at my throat, pressing down, and I felt my lungs suck, but nothing was coming in. The pressure increased, and Solo looked down on me with a cold, murderous gaze, looking deep into my eyes. I tried to convey something in my gaze, tried to give out my emotions, rather then holding them in, but this robot-boy did not seem to understand them. The edges of my eyes were starting to black out as my mind desperately tried to conserve all the oxygen it could by cutting off organs one by one. I couldn't feel my muscles, couldn't taste the blood in my mouth from the kick, couldn't do anything. I almost welcomed the death, after finally finding my life's goal just to see it would never be the same, when suddenly, the pressure was lifted.  
  
I forgot how to breathe for a second, but then the air that flowed into my lungs, and it felt like the breath of God pouring into me. Gasping harshly, I saw my eyes start to clear, and I saw a person with brown hair and blue eyes standing over me, holding the blond-haired boy up above the ground while in the background, Wufei was standing, glaring viciously at Mr. Gallagher. Immediately I got up, pushing towards my brother, who was regarding Heero with a steely gaze. Heero spoke softly to the boy, full of care and kindness, as if he knew exactly what was on my mind, the words inside my heart flowed out through him.  
  
"Solo, listen to me." I gasped. He knew his name, so that means. he must know mine. In the next moment, he confirmed my thoughts. "This is your brother Duo. Search in your heart, Solo. You know that time long ago, you know this is me. I know that your mother, our mother died. I also know the pain you are feeling now and that you are trying to fight this presence in your head. You are stronger then any drug, or at least your love for your brother is. Keep searching your heart, Solo. You know he's in there, and you know you can overcome this drug. It can take over most people, but not you. I didn't search for you for 8 years to have you be taken and killed, Solo! Listen to me! Come back to me!" He was shouting by now, saying exactly every word that was running through my head. Slowly, ever so slowly, I saw the silvery eyes clear of the reddish- black coloured veil and some of the dullness dissipate. Slowly the boy opened his small mouth, as if he was fighting for control "du- Duo?" Heero slowly smiled at him, and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I had almost forgotten what the word beautiful had meant until I saw that man smile at my brother. "no, little one, I'm not Duo, but that guy over there is. See him over there? You tried to kill him." Those eyes that had moments ago been so hollow suddenly brimmed with tears. "Really? He's my brother?"  
  
"yes, Solo, he is." The Japanese pilot let go of the smaller boy, and he ran over to me, burying his head into my chest, crying and laughing at the same time. "I coulda killed ya, Duo! But I didn't, oh I'm so sorry!" I couldn't help but smile just a bit. My attention was so focused on my brother that I almost missed what was going on behind me, but I looked up at Wufei's voice. "You thought you could get away with it, didn't you, Matthias?" Mr. Gallagher looked frightened, and I noticed that his personal musclemen were lying around the floor in various grotesque positions. "You thought you could do this didn't you, Matthias?" The man just stood there, not saying a word. The Chinese pilot stepped up to the front, yelling at the top of his lungs "ANSWER ME!" Whoa, I thought, there was something more to this then I thought. If he didn't have a reason to be here other then to save Heero and me, he wouldn't be full of this much passion. I could see it burning in his onyx eyes. Then I thought about it for a second, recalling my talk with Wufei earlier that day. What was it about his past that brought him up against this man too? The red-head slowly muttered out " I didn't think you would be here."  
  
"Well, I am! And I demand an explanation for why you took my wife!" I took a double-take there. A WIFE? "Well, I didn't know at the time that- "  
  
"That I'd be after your blood? Yes I bet you didn't. If you don't want me to end your miserable life right now, give back my Nataku!" The hands squeezed tighter around the struggling Gallagher's neck. "Allright.." He whispered, but in the empty corridor we could here every word. "I'll.. Give her back to you. just, let me go."  
  
"Do it first, then I'll let you go, scum of the earth. You have been unjust in all your doings your whole life, redeem yourself now, then you'll get your reward." Mr. Gallagher reached behind him and pressed a button, opening a sliding door to reveal a sleeping girl in a small chamber with only a bench that was nailed to the wall of the metal room. Wufei ran up to her, gently shaking her awake as Heero took over. "You can take of you mask now, father." Gallagher didn't move. Heero glared dangerously. "I said 'take it off"." Reaching down to his neck, the freckled face seemed to peel away from him. If fact, it WAS peeling from him. Slowly, a tan face was revealed, with blue eyes much the same as Heero's, but older looking, more worn-out, and the black hair on his head had been cut short so it could be hidden under the mask. Green filters were over the eye- holes of the mask. "There, you've taken my company, my hopes and my face. You've completely ruined me. What else can you do to me?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing. I could kill you," he said, looking as if toying with the idea "But no, that would be sinking down to your level. What I've done is made you as we were. We will take your money, your clothes, your title, everything. We will dump you on the streets, and you'll see how much harder it is to live then. If you EVER try to escape our grasp, we will make you pay. You just thank your lucky stars we aren't killing you here and now. Get moving, scum." Solo got up and propped open the door as a crawling former Mr-Gallagher went out into the night. Wufei looked up from Nataku, then back down as the Chinese girl stirred, then cracked open one eye to look at him, then a large smile crept up her face. "Fei-chan?" Wufei nodded, then embraced her lightly before standing up. "Are we all ready to go now? Are you fit for the journey, Nataku?" The girl nodded lightly, as did Heero and Solo. Taking my silent look as a 'yes', Wufei ran out the door, turning right, unlike Mr. Gallagher, who had turned left. Turning, Heero placed a small, triangular-shaped thing on the wall, where it beeped frantically. Glancing back at me, he smiled and said "Let's go. Wouldn't want to be here when that thing goes." Running in as fleet-footed as a way as I could manage, I listened to Solo chatter away with all the others, who seemed to love his cheer, like I used to be.  
  
Once we got back to the school, we found it was already morning time, and by a look at the clock, classes were due to start in 15 minutes. Hurrying inside, we stumbled right into Sister Rebecca. "What are all you doing here, and who are those two others doing here?" She said, looking disapprovingly down at us. Heero took a deep breath and said in a clear but quiet voice "These two are Solo, Duo's Brother, and Nataku, Wufei's wife." He pointed to each of them as he said their names. Rebecca looked confused for a moment, then, pointing right at me, she said "but.. He's Solo, isn't he?"  
  
"No, that is not Solo. That is Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Well, I'll never figure this out, so you three should run along to classes, leaving .Solo and Nataku is it? Behind. Wufei spoke up then, just saying "No, I believe I will take her to Art with me, as will Duo take Solo." Rebecca shook her head "but, no we can't do that, they're not registered."  
  
"We'll fix that during Recess." Heero said. "But. Nataku's a girl, we can't enroll girls." Nataku bowed at this, letting her black hair act as a curtain as she said "With your permission, Sister, I would be more then gracious if you would let me study as a nun here with you, or just as a teacher, if you wish, considering I'm already married."  
  
With no arguments left in her, she just nodded wearily. "Okay, sure. Run along now, all of you, I'll see you at recess."  
  
It was time for Art. Heero, Solo and I went back to the dorm room, collected our stuff and walked to the class. Everything was perfect, back in place, I had my brother, had redeemed my mother's death, was back in school, everything was right.  
  
So why did I still feel so empty?  
TBC..  
  
Well, that was the worst chapter so far. ::grumbles about happy ending being to sappy:: so much sap you could blow your nose with a pancake.  
  
D: hey, how come I don't talk yet? Dk: Cuz, we still have another chapter! D: Only one?? Dk: yup, that's how the cookie crumbles. D: what's the next one going to be about? Dk: I'll tell you at the end of next chapter, k? D: ohhh,.. Okay.  
  
Solo: Hi I just wandered in here for no apparent reason! Q: me too! My name's Quatre and I'm with Trowa and I'm Arabian and I can play the piano and the violin- Dk: ::puts down frying pan that now had an imprint of Quatre's face on it:: well, wouldn't you?  
  
READ AND REVIEW 


	9. The End

Hey, y'all came back for the last helping for "Speak" ... as I said before, I will be telling the idea for the next fic at the end of this one in my hopeless. er. hopes to keep an audience ^_^ NOTE: I will be gone on a camping excursion until Sat. of next week, so this will probably be the last posting until then (don't want to give you the first chappie of a new one and keep you hangin for a week!) anyways, on to ma reviews!  
  
Vic(): yes, well if you don't mind the happy stuff, then this chap's going to be great for you. Usually my fics aren't this sappy, but I'm in a sappy kinda mood this week, so I decided to make it that way!  
  
Cob: You surprised me for a moment there, 'cuz Cob and Bob are two characters my friends and I made up. They are two evil Russian cotton balls set out to take over the world with 9 accomplices (used to be ten but we had to kill one 'cuz he wanted to leave and he knew too much) Well, this is going to be sap overdrive, 'k? set out to be a fuzzy end to a really dark story, but oh well I don't really care  
  
Nymph Demon: Yeah, I'm still writing this one (obviously) the Iraq thing I just threw in there 'cuz I have this George Bush calendar set up on my desk with a dumb quote from him every day like "I stand by all the misstatements I've made" and other such articulate things. Wufei I don't really like (sorry wu-man) but I just added him in 'cuz others wanted him in and it woulda been weird to leave him out.  
  
EvilGoddess: Yeah that is supposed to be the "hooking line" in my mind anyways. OMG Duo's not talking! Now we HAFTA read this!! Heh... probably not that intense thou. My fics tend to run a little on the weird side due to my ever changing moods and my very loose plot that develops as I write it.  
  
FuJifox: thanx for your numerous reviews made me feel luved.. ::sniffs pathetically:: lol april fool's (it was when I wrote this, neways.) As to saved : obviously the proposal meant nothing, but it was for that fat guy's thingy, so if he had answered "no" maybe none of that woulda happened,hmm?? Makes you wonder. And is "Ill be back to bug ya soon" the way you end ALL of your reviews? Glad you got so emotional over duo getting shot, 'cuz I have sum more fics like that that sumday I'll write but not now 'cuz they are very unoriginal.  
  
GoldenRat: yeah good job u identified my problem with that chapter. All that hype about the final confrontation and bam! It's there and BAM we won and Bam! We're gone. Uhh. to be honest the reason why it wuz nataku was spur of the moment I forgot her real name ::stupid stupid authouress I know:: ^_^" plain and simple as that.  
  
Collective2220: Well, unfortunetly, Heero in a tutu has not yet been written by moi, but Duo with a monkey has, and sumthing like Wufei with a banjo has be written too. Those should be out in late may-early june they were lotsa pointless fics jammed together at the beginning of my career, so they are mostly crap, but fun things anyways.  
  
Emily Hato: Bop Duo? O.o tell me where you got that from and maybe I'll answer that, eh? Last chapter of this one I think, about 90 percent sap, but it'll make you warm and fuzzy before my week-long departure. Then a new Kawazy adventure with Du-kun!  
  
Kanberry: thx for the praise, I guess. Actually, there used to be a very BIG plothole in this fic, so I went to the trouble of fixing it (Heero wasn't in the scene where the mother gets killed, so everybody's like What the Hell? Why is Duo going to kill this guy 'cuz he looked at guns?) but neways, plot and storylines are made up as I write them, so that's why styles will change very abruptly and randomly, like the sap that's coming this chapter.  
  
Lone Wolf: yes it is an "Aww." moment isn't it? By worse one, did you mean chapters, stories, or episodes of Monty Python's Flying Circus? 'cuz if you meant the last one, I'd disagree with u, 'cuz man wut happened to monty python? Oh well, you prob. Didn't get that, did ya?  
  
Okay, plz make that everybody. Is that everyone???? ::looks around expectantly:: good I hope. Chapter 9, the last, final and honestly gooey chapter  
  
WARNING WARNING DANGER WILL ROBINSON DANGER! : THERE WILL BE YAOI (THAT MEANS GAY SEX FOR YOU JAPANESE ILLITERATES OUT THERE) IN THIS CHAPTER OKAY? NO TELLING ME THAT I DIDN'T WARN U, CUZ THIS IS ABOUT AS MUCH WARNING AS I CAN GIVE! OKAY OKAY OKAY??? 1X2 thank you Also a lot of sap.  
  
Chapter 9 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The corridors were strange to me, like I hadn't walked down them before. Well, I guess I hadn't walked down them this way before. I was different now, I knew. The shell was starting to crack, and it was all because of Him. This boy, who I'd only really known for about what, 4 days or something? He had changed me all around, turned me inside out, and right now, I felt he could read everything about me from my eyes, like you would read a favourite book.  
  
It scared me half to death.  
  
It relaxed a little once all 5 of us got to Art Class. Since the rest of the class avoided our table, the "silent creepy guys" table, we had enough seats for Solo and Nataku, who I later found out to be really named "Meiran" to sit there with us. The Art teacher stood in front of the class, not bothering with the role call because "The mind and body draw you to this room, and if you are not here, it is because you are on a journey of your own and should not be penalized for it." The boys hardly were even concentrating on the teacher though, because of the addition of a boy about 3 years younger then them, and a girl. A GIRL. You could practically see the drool coming down their faces at the sight of the pretty young Meiran, but Wufei shielded her from the onslaught of gazes. I looked down at my blank piece of paper that the teacher had saved from last lesson, smirking at the "10447" still labeled neatly at the top of it. Thinking for a moment, I decided I would draw something, but I'd need a bigger sheet then this. Much bigger.  
  
Finding the stack of plain paper, I methodically taped one piece to another piece to another piece, until the final product was about 5 feet wide and 12 feet long. Everybody was staring at me, as was the teacher, so I decided to go outside. Solo went outside too, faithful to me, and just a bit curious I think. Going back inside, I picked out oil paints, wishing for a nice canvas, but not finding any. Solo was jumping up and down, rapidly spilling out "What is it? What'cha gonna draw???" In response, I started at the very top, drawing a lovely mother holding a little baby and a curious child. Then I drew fast, choppy lines, and the picture started to come to life under my eyes. Solo stopped bouncing and gazed in wonder as the sketches flowed out of my pencil as water flows out of a river.  
  
By the end of the period, the whole sheet was drawn and painted, glistening with both bright and dark paints, ranging from the lightest yellow to the deepest purple. The whole class came out a few minutes before the bell, to tell me to clean up and to find out what I had been doing the whole time. A gasp of shock rolled through the masses as the first group, then the next saw what I had done.  
  
From the mother, the red slashes tore the two children apart. The baby was taken away by looming blueish- black arms with deep red faces and bright orange eyes, while the child was surrounded by wisps of grey, blue and purple winds, a lost look in his wide violet eyes. The mother was lost little by little in the picture, until turning into just a pair of upturned eyes, which eventually disintegrated into the greyness of a section of the paper. I showed the baby, growing across the top of the page, always with a resilience and a life, while at the bottom of the page crawled a beaten me, growing as well, but losing the life in me, starting in my feet and going up to my now dead, downcast eyes. Shadows of enemies, hardships, and the feeling of a great wall occupied the center, books being thrown away, taunting fingers pointing at both of the boys, tears from the little boy and blood from the older one. Then, a point of the brightest yellow peaked out, starting as the evil-looking eye of a black cobra, but eventually choking the reptile and engulfing it in its light, to take the two children and unite them once again, while the faintest shadow of the woman from the beginning looked on with a smile that matched the one on the blond boy's face. At the bottom, in red sketchy letters, I wrote "Duo Maxwell" and the title "Life"  
  
A ripple of excitement came over the boys as they read the name, while Heero, Wufei, Meiran and Solo all looked on, all grim at my mural. The art teacher was beside herself, almost to the stage of tears, gazing at my representation of my life. "Class dismissed" she muttered out between tightly closed lips trying to fight the emotions welling underneath her. I nodded, put my pencil and the oils away, then walked off to get my books for the next lesson from my dorm.  
  
Walking through the door, I noticed that Heero was sitting on the bed, watching me. After a few spare moments, I picked up my Japanese book and was about to leave when the bronzed hand reached out and held it closed. "Turn around for a moment, Duo. I have something I drew for you." He held out a rolled up paper, and I swore for a moment he looked embarrassed to give it to me, it was the strangest thing. Unrolling it slowly, I gasped audibly into the small room.  
  
It was me, but not the me I always thought of. This me wasn't depressed, dead or beaten in any way. He was full of life, a small smile quirked his lips as he stared out at me. He could've been a whole other person if it wasn't for the large eyes and long hair cascading down his straight, proud back. I must have looked confused, because the next thing I knew was that Heero was wrapping his arm around me and whispering into my ear "you see, you don't always have to hide. You do look like that to me, and I know there's so much more to you then you show, so why can't you just. let it out once in a while?" I looked back from the drawing up into his eyes and then back to the drawing. Was this some kind of cruel joke? Looking into his eyes again, I saw it couldn't be. The Prussian depths held nothing but care, nothing but concern, and a small smile quirked his face, as if amused by my antics. Softly, so softly I couldn't feel at first, the edges of my mouth slowly turned up, and I heard myself say clearly "It's beautiful." He leaned closer to me, saying again "Of course it is, it's you, isn't it?" Taking my bewildered expression, he explained a little further before saying "How could anything be ugly if it was you?"  
  
I felt a warmth rise in my chest, a warmth I had not felt before. It was similar to the way my body felt fuzzy after my mother told me she loved me, but somehow different. The want was more, and the warmth spread to parts of my body that my mother had not touched. So lost was I in these new emotions, I hardly felt the soft lips touch my cheek. It was then I realized that he was kissing tears. my tears. Big boys don't cry, I thought to myself, then, looking back, I half laughed as I thought, well now we know where the repression comes from. Sensing my laughter, Heero pulled away, concern now tinged with a slightly hurt expression. Wish I could be so open, I thought, but he looked so sad, so distraught, so shot down. Stepping back, he said in a calm voice, or at least a voice pretending to be calm, "I'm sorry, I should have- I mean I shouldn't have thought that-" I didn't even know what I was doing, but like a magnet attracting metal, my lips were pulled to his, so shyly that I couldn't feel them when they touched him, but my mind knew what was going on, and my body exploded. Strong muscles pulled me in tighter, welcoming me into this whole new world to which I was a stranger.  
  
The kiss went deeper, all of our pent-up emotions flooding out as I realized what that tug at my heart meant: that was a strange word called "love". The leader of our group told us it was a strange tug at your heart, that you would know it when you felt it, but I hadn't until now. I smiled, fully and out for the world to see, and the brown-haired wonder in front of me smiled back, muttering into my ear "See how beautiful you can be?" Still I couldn't believe it, but I smiled more and whispered back "Not as beautiful as you."  
  
He rolled his eyes, grumbling "I thought you could do better then that, Mr. I. M Cheesy." I bit back a laugh, he looked so cute when he was mock angry. All my troubles were melting away, and I just couldn't help but feel happy. It was like this aura he had about him, one that always seemed to project hope, at least now that I could see some hope on the horizon. He reached out and flicked my nose gently "See, it's okay to be happy, even when everything is sad. I learned that. Do you think I was dead every day after my dad murdered my mum?" I shook my head. He held up my head to look at my eyes. "so why should you, hmm?" I could see no reason to argue, I had no mind to think with anyways.  
  
He looked deep into my eyes, drawing our heads closer and closer. I accepted it, wanted it. Pulling him closer, I felt subconsciously my tongue flick out, asking for admission. His mouth opened slightly, revealing a tongue ready for my assault. Eventually the bigger tongue won, bombarding my cavern instead. I felt the muscle stroke the top of my mouth, and inwardly I shuddered at the tickling sensation. I didn't know what I was doing, but my body sure seemed to. I pulled closer, wanting to feel his chest against mine. The feeling was inexplicable. I was doing things that I'd never done before, I was feeling happier then I had in a long time, and yet.. I wanted more.  
  
Heero slowly backed me up to the bed, while my hands roved up down his back, feeling the muscles that came of long years of military training. I moaned deep into his mouth as he stroked a particularly sensitive spot, and, taking the cue, Heero licked that spot again and again. I was going crazy already, and I knew that this was not going to help. I was lying on the bed, underneath the Japanese man who was actually blushing slightly, though at the moment I couldn't see that because all I could see were his eyes and his mouth. Taking his lips off of mine, he tenderly kissed his way down my throat, then up to my ear, where he nibbled lightly on the lobe. "Why don't I help you.. Get happier?" He growled, the huskiness apparent in his voice. It was all I could do not to turn away. I wasn't worth all this, and I wasn't worthy of him. But then, why would he do this if he didn't think I wasn't good enough? I decided to hand over my life and emotions to this man who I hardly knew, just because of the deep connection that I felt for him. I felt him reach down for the tie around my neck, fumbling to undo the knot, while I unbuttoned his shirt, already devoid of the tie. I gasped aloud at the sensual touches he was giving me. This was rewarding, showing my emotions, and it felt like a big weight was being lifted off my back and supported by his. I also felt the slither of material as my tie was stripped off and as Heero helped me shrug off the offending shirt he was wearing, tossing it to the floor beneath while I took it all in. Unlike my creamy skin from years of being inside an orphanage, his skin was golden bronze and stayed that way over his entire chest. Noticing where my eyes were instinctively drawn, he stood up straight, to give my eyes the full span of his wide chest and tight abs. Cautiously, I placed one hand on the skin, feeling the flutter of a heartbeat speeding up dangerously. The next second I found my shirt lying next to its twin as Heero lost his control and jumped on top of me, stripping my chest bare to the winds. My pebbled nubs were exposed to the cold, but soon were quite warm as Heero's dextrious tongue moved lower, latching onto the small nipple. I gasped aloud, pushing my hands through his hair and kneading it as he continued his menstruations, massaging the twin with a calloused but strangely soft hand. My hands knew what to do and started pushing him lower. Taking my hint and not in a teasing mood, he delved down to my creamy skinned abdomen, leaving a wet trail behind him as his mouth slithered like a snake over my taught skin. Flutters of nervousness and excitement flooded through me as he got closer, stopping to delve his tongue into my bellybutton slowly, as I twitched with agitation beneath him. Smiling craftily, he reached down to my zipper, looking up into my eyes for permission. Like I was going to stop him now.  
  
The next second, a completely naked Heero was leaning over an equally- clothed me, going past my navel and closer to my area. Something was going on there, too. My cock was swollen and upright, waiting for something, but what? Movement, heat, tightness, the words came out of my inner mind, full of the instincts of an animal that had a need for release. I wanted that movement, that heat. Looking up at Heero, I saw his mouth. It was awfully close to the part I wanted to have heat. I saw his tongue reach out, and automatically my manhood strained. I bucked slightly, wanting that friction so badly, while he just stood there, driving me crazy by staying a centimetre above my waiting self. Then, slowly, ever so slowly, he moved lower and lower, the tip of his tongue just barely flicking out to touch my erection that was waiting. I groaned in frustration as my spine flared up at the touch, yet having no more heat to feel. Closing my eyes tightly, I tried to control the wild emotions within me, but couldn't as my mind went into a mindless grey haze as his mouth enveloped my entire length in one gulp.  
  
I had never known what sheer joy was until then. His hads were caressing my chest as afterthoughts of his tongue, and his mouth was putting me on Cloud Nine. I felt a white coiling in my lower parts of my body and I felt release was near. I wanted it, but yet I didn't want it to end so quickly. Sensing this, Heero stopped suddenly, and his cavern left my still hungry cock, giving it a final lick on the head before looking me in the eye again, saying, "You know, there is another feeling other then pleasure that I want to show you, if you want it.." he drifted off, and it was obvious he was trying to hold something back. I nodded, too happy to worry about other things and dangers, I trusted him completely, even though I'd barely known him a week ago. With a start, I realized that a finger was pushing me.. Really low.  
  
He looked at me with a questioning gaze, but I had full acceptance and welcomed the finger in. Didn't see what this was going to give me though. The second finger came in too, and slowly the two worked like scissors, stretching me to my limits. It felt relaxing, and I welcomed it, but suddenly, he hit a bunch of nerves and my back arched up. Smiling with pleasure, the blue-eyed wonder continued the action, hitting the same spot again and again. The previous menustrations were nothing compared to what was happening now. I almost died of frustration when he took the fingers away, but soon they were replaced with a much bigger thing. Inch by inch, Heero slowly pushed into me, since we had no lube he wanted to be careful, though at that moment I was just concerned about the pleasure/pain flooding through me. Once he was fully inside, he waited a little while for me to get adjusted, then started up a steady rhythm. Angling the shot a bit differently every time, it didn't take very long for him to find my sweet spot. After he saw the rewarding gasp and buck of my torso from the act, he hit the spot again and again, while I started to meet him with shallow pushes. Sensing my frustration for release, he reached one hand down onto my rock-hard cock, squeezing firmly to the off-beats of his faster, harder rhythm. Soon I couldn't stand it any longer, and both Heero and I were sprayed with my seed as my muscles contracted around Heero's cock, pushing him over the edge too. Screaming, Heero let loose his semen deep inside me, then collapsed on top of me after a couple of final, weaker pushes.  
  
After the afterglow had died a bit, I shifted over so Heero could look at me, and I found him smiling at me. He didn't say a word, probably didn't expect me to say anything either, so slowly I whispered "Aishiteru, Heero." Heero kissed my nose lightly. "The feeling's returned, Du-koi." My heart swelled at the pet name, and with a shock I realized that there was no pain to go along with the joy. It was just pure, simple happiness residing within me.  
  
I decided it wasn't so bad.  
  
I wasn't so empty anymore at all. I was no longer Nanashi, no longer a no-face.  
  
I was Duo Maxwell. The complete Duo Maxwell. And as I laid there, a song ran through my head, one that I had known for years, but never understood.  
  
It's been a long road, getting from there to here.  
  
It's been a long time, but my time is fin'lly near.  
  
And I can feel a change in the wind right now,  
  
Nothing's in my way.  
  
And they're not going to hold me down no more,  
  
No they're not going to hold me down.  
  
  
  
Chorus:  
  
'Cause I've got faith of the heart,  
  
I'm going where my heart will take me.  
  
I've got faith to believe... I can do anything.  
  
I've got strength of the soul,  
  
And no one's going to bend or break me.  
  
I can reach any star, 'cause I've got faith.  
  
I've got faith.  
  
Faith of the heart.  
  
  
  
It's been a long night,  
  
Trying to find my way.  
  
Been through the darkness,  
  
Now I'll fin'lly have my day.  
  
And I will see my dream come alive at last.  
  
I will touch the sky.  
  
And they're not going to hold me down no more,  
  
No they're not going to change my mind.  
  
  
  
CHORUS  
  
  
  
I've known a wind so cold, I've seen the darkest days.  
  
But now the winds I feel are only winds of change.  
  
I've been to the fire, and I've been to the rain,  
  
But I'll be fine.  
  
  
  
CHORUS  
  
Smiling softly, I pushed into Heero's chest before drifting off to my first out of many sleeps full of happy dreams.  
  
The past was behind me, it was time for the beginning.  
  
OWARI  
Note: Aishiteru means I love you, for all who may not know.  
There, it's over. Was that a better choice of song? I won't have a new fic for a while, but here's the idea. Tell me if I should pitch it or not.  
  
Quatre's killed in an accident, becomes an angel. He misses his trowa, but can only come back to Earth if he can make the two most unlikely characters fall in love with each other...  
  
Read and Review, huh? 


End file.
